FNAF the Untold Stories: A FNAF FanFiction
by cameronmccoard
Summary: This may suck now but it will get better.
1. Chapter 1

The yellow chicken opened her eyes for the first time. She couldn't see anything at first but once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a pair of gigantic maroon eyes staring at her. She gave out a yelp in surprise. The eyes backed up a little so she could see the body the eyes were attached to. It was a purple bunny that was a _lot_ taller than her.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. Bonnie the Bunny, but you call me Bon," the bunny was speaking a little fast.

"H-hi Bon. Nice to meet you."

"And might I ask what your name is?" Bonnie asked with curiosity and something else in his slow-ish voice. The chicken thought for a moment but before she could answer a creature walked in the small room. Her A.I chip told her it was a human.

"Her name's Chica," the human said. Bonnie looked over.

"Hey Scott," Bonnie said, "I see you finished her."

"Of course he finished her," came a new voice. More macular than Bon's and so bold it was intimidating.

"Who are you?" Chica asked the brown bear that had just stepped into the room.

"I'm Fredrick Fazbear, but you can call me Freddy."

"Can I call you Fred?" Chica asked

"I guess."

All of a sudden Chica heard fast footsteps but Bon seemed to hear them sooner, he was looking at the door.

"FREDDY!" a fox ran into the room, "Can you tell your brother to stop following me?!"

"Fredbear wouldn't follow you if you weren't always causing trouble." Freddy said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well I can't help it if-" the fox stopped screaming at Fred when he noticed Chica in the room. There was silence.

"Hi, I'm Chica," Chica broke the silence

"H-hi Chica. I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox," He had this weird look in his eye that Chica didn't understand. There was a long silence. All of a sudden Chica fainted and Foxy ran to catch her with lightning speed.


	2. Sorryupdates

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I've been busy with a lot of things and I just wanted to tell you that I have specific dates that I will post these things. Here are the dates:

On August 16, 2016 I will post chapter 2 of The Untold Stories.

On August 16, 2016 chapter 2 of Doublecrossers

On August 20, 2016 I will post the first chapter of A Septiplier Adventure

On August 20, 2016 I will post the first chapter of A Septiplier Fanfic! (Inspired by the comic "Rooftop")


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night Guard

It was a normal night. Foxy was curled up in Pirates Cove, Bon was polishing his guitar, Freddy was pacing the stage, and Chica was in the kitchen making her pre-made pizzas for tomorrow. All of a sudden the kitchen camera moved.

"Fuck! I can't see anything," came a voice on the intercom

"W-who's there?" Chica asked the camera

"The night guard," replied the camera. For many nights after that Chica and the night guard, he later told her he was called Purple Guy, talked through the cameras.

It had been a long night. Foxy was curled around a sleeping Chica. They had been up all night making pizzas for that day's party. Right then Bonnie walked in.

* * *

"Foxy, wake Chica up. The place is about to open up."

"OK," Foxy ignored Bonnie's bitter, almost jealous sounding, voice. Foxy woke Chica up and right when everyone was in there places the kids filed in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Murder

It was after hours and Chica was cleaning up the dining area. Then she heard footsteps approaching. Fast. Chica then saw a man carrying the limp body of an animatronic. Right then Foxy pulled her into Pirates Cove where everyone else was hiding.

"Who is that?" Bon asked

"Purple Guy," Chica replied quietly. The Purple Guy had started putting on the golden bunny suit. Bonnie looked like he was about to faint.

"You OK Bon?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I…I'm fine."

The Purple Guy was leading five kids into the back room. The animatronics followed. They watched from the shadows as the five children, Freddy Fazfright (The manager's son), Jake (who had just had his birth day today), Mike, and Lilly (Delilah), all get murdered one by one. After that Purple Guy took off the suit and fled the building. What Chica had just seen made her feel kind of guilty. She had told Purple Guy about the children. She thought she could trust him. She was wrong.


	5. Sorry again

I will get new chapters up very soon, I can't say when exactly but it will be soon. School has been keeping me busy and I'm writing another Fanfiction as well so that will be up also. I will tell you more about it when I get the new chapters up. Thank you all for being so patient.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Rude Awakening

Chica blinked open her eyes. She didn't remember going into sleep mode. Then she remembered that she had been shut down by an unseen force. She looked around her. The floor of the stage and her body were covered in a red liquid.

"What is this stuff?"

"Blood," Chica had never heard Freddy sound this scared.

"AGH!" Foxy was banging his fists on the wall, "He murdered the children then the damn puppet stuffed the bodies in us!"

"B-but there were 5 childr-" Freddy stopped talking halfway through saying the word children. "No, no, no, no, no…" He kept saying over and over to himself. Chica had never seen him act this way. All of a sudden her hand slipped.

"Get your hand out of _it_!" There was a snarl in Foxy's voice. She did as was told but once the fox wasn't looking she licked the sweet smelling substance off her hand. It tasted as delicious as it smelled.

"CHICA! What are you doing?!" Freddy had returned to normal, grabbed Chica, and held her against the wall. Her dark blue eyes had turned black with little white dots in the middle of them.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Chica struggled. Bonnie had woken up by now and was helping Freddy.

"We need to get her away from the blood! Fast!"

"OK, you take her to the parts room. I'll be there in a sec." Bonnie nods, picks up Chica carefully, and takes her to the parts room. He lay her down on the table in the middle of the room. Still holding her body down with one hand, he reached for her neck.

"Oww!" Chica had bit him. He was trying to shut her down, she knew he was, but she wouldn't let him. All of a sudden Freddy, Foxy, a golden bear, and the golden bunny whose suit the Purple Guy had used, had walked in. Chica twitched and snapped back to her senses. Bon had his hand on her neck. She let out a small moan of pain.

"What happened?" she asked as she felt herself craving the blood that was on everyone.

"You glitched." The golden bear said calmly.

"Who are you?" Chica was trying to keep herself occupied. Bon had left to go get his stuff to clean everyone up.

"That's Fredbear and I'm Spring Bonnie." The golden bunny spoke this time. He took a step towards Chica.

"Stay away from her, murderer!" Foxy ran into a defensive position in front of her.

"Spring get back her. Oh, and by the way, I prefer Golden Freddy or Golden." Fredbear said.

"It's good to see you again." Freddy said.

"It's good to see you again too little brother, good to see you." Golden said pulling Freddy into a hug.

"You're only older by 4 seconds." Freddy said laughing. Just then Bon walked back into the room. He dropped everything he was carrying when he noticed Spring Bonnie. He ran up to hug the tall golden bunny.

"Woh, little bro. Clean us up before your friend bursts!" There was humor in his eyes. Bon stopped hugging Spring, cleaned everyone except Chica, and then asked everyone to leave the room.

"Chica?"

"Yes Bon?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Hurt me."

"I-I didn't mean to…" She trailed of. Bon finished cleaning her. Chica pulled him into a hug.

Bon heard growling in the doorway but he didn't care. He's never gotten this close to Chica. He had kept his crush on her a secret from everyone, though Foxy had guessed. He had seen her being built, he even helped a little. It felt good knowing she was OK. If she was OK he was OK. From then on he would try to get closer to her. He would try.


End file.
